Emmett's Vampire Story
by KaseyL
Summary: Emmett's first few years as a vampire. With Rosalie.
1. Chapter 1

When I opened my eyes I saw my angel. Her hair was long and golden blonde. She had the most gorgeous golden eyes. An odd color for an Angel, I always expected them to have blue eyes with golden hair…or green or some color like that, but they were gorgeous. Her eyes were filled with concern. She had saved me from the bear, I wondered if she thought I would be sad about dying. She moved away and I saw God.

Why was he here? I didn't think he would come to see me. Of course this glorious Angel coming to bring me up to see God…that was something I would have never expected. I didn't have a very fabulous life. Maybe me almost being eaten by a bear made up for it. I guess God thought that was enough for my behavior in the past. Of course he probably didn't see that I provoked the creature.

"What is your name?" God asked. Why didn't he know that? Wasn't he supposed to know everyone? Maybe he was confused as to who I was. I looked over at the golden- angel and didn't want to say anything. What if he knew who I was and then told me I had to go back. I didn't want to leave her. I considered this for a moment. You're not supposed to lie to God. I opened my mouth and then the air moved. I stared. I could see dust. Sweet!

"Carlisle, his name is Emmett." I could hear laughter in the man's voice. If God didn't know my name how did he? I looked up at him. He had bronze hair, quite unruly. He quite pretty for a man. His eyes were golden as well. He had a smirk on his face and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I grinned at him. This man seemed pretty cool.

"Oh yes, I am cool." He laughed. My Angel looked over at him and glared. She was so beautiful when she glared. This was weird. Why would another man being with us? Wouldn't it just be God and my guardian Angel? Another female was standing beside the man who laughed. The one with the really untidy hair. Of course if he wanted to look like he was always fighting a bear then it was great.

"Hello Emmett. I'm Carlisle. This is Esme and Edward." He gestured to the two behind him. What a very ordinary name for a man with hair like that. Edward grinned again. Could he read my mind or something? He nodded. Huh. I looked over at …I still didn't know her name. I wanted her to tell me. I wanted to hear her voice. I grabbed her hand.

"I'm Rosalie." Her voice was magnificent. How would you describe it? Lusty, Spicy, Salty, Sweet. I wish I could feel it, taste it and hear it all at the same time. And also stare at her. I just wanted to grab her and kiss, but a feeling of thirst came over me. I licked my lips.

"He's thirsty, Carlisle" Edward said. Was he going to annoy me, or was this going to be hilarious? Anything can be hilarious. I wanted to hear him talk to read someone else's mind.

"Why don't you take him out for a hunt Rosalie?" She nodded. Her eyes had never left mine as we stood. She looked over at Edward. There was no lust in his eyes. He didn't lust after her. I could tell that he just loved her as a sister. I couldn't fathom why, but it was all good. He laughed again.

"We have a comedian." Edward said. Carlisle smiled and Esme gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Emmett." She said and then Rosalie gave me a smile. She was so beautiful. I stared into her eyes again, her golden eyes, and the looked over at the rest of the family.

"Why the hell am I so thirsty?"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone laughed at my blunt question. It wasn't that funny, but I guess I couldn't help being the comedian. I had always been when I was ….not like this. I tried to remember my life before. My mother had dark curly hair and my father was very tall. He was a big guy. I had many siblings, but I was the youngest boy. We lived in poverty. That's the reason we had to go into the mountains to hunt bears. After the depression there was really nothing left for us, no money, nothing. But with me in the family…everyone was able to have a laugh. Carlisle answered my question. I would always think of him as the one with the answers, even though Edward would be a know-it-all. I could tell.

"You're a vampire Emmett. Rosalie saved you from the bear, but you were almost dead when she came back. She asked me to make you one of us. You know what a vampire is right?"

"Of course. They drink blood."

"Yes, they drink blood. We are different from other vampires. We drink animal blood, not human. Your first drink is going to be of an animal even though it might smell horrible to you. You'll get used to it."

"Well, where am I going to get me some animal? I'm as thirsty as a fish!" As everyone laughed, I noticed the differences. Rosalie had a whole laugh as well as Esme and Carlisle, but Edward's laugh seemed to be half there. As if he wasn't fully there. He hadn't become whole. I knew that I could make him feel better, but I also knew that I could never make him whole. I would try my hardest to make Edward happy, even though he would never laugh the way Rosalie did. He would always be half a person. I saw him nod again.

"Well. I guess we're going to have to take you out. " I followed Edward and Rosalie out of the room. Her whole body was glorious. It was perfect. If it wasn't for my thirst I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of her. Her hair went down to the middle of her back. She looked back at me and smiled. Her smile was purely magnificent. I couldn't imagine her any more attractive than she was. She grabbed my hand and we started running. Edward was farther ahead of us. He could run like no other. I really wanted to try and tackle him, that would be a fight right there. Something I could definitely sink my teeth in.

"You wouldn't be able to beat me, Emmett" Edward said. He decided to run a little slower so that he wouldn't have to shout. Not that my ears couldn't hear his voice from a mile away. I could hear the leaves rustling in the wind. There were sirens that sounded as if they were right next to me, but I hadn't seen a road for awhile now. Ever since I was up on that mountain.

"You wanna bet? I bet I'll be able to drink way more animals than you!"

"A first timer, and you're going to bet me? What kind of animal are you thinking?" A bear came to my mind. I wanted to beat the bear that almost killed me. That would be sport. He wouldn't know what was coming. See that curly-haired man running towards him, the one he could have sworn he had defeated. Defeat him. That was a feat right there.

"A bear huh?" Edward said. I turned to Rosalie and her eyes were filled with dread.

"Are you sure? Why don't we try something a little easier?" She gave me a pleading look, but I held my own. This girl would be able to get anything from me if I wasn't so freaking thirsty. But that bear. I wanted that bear.

"We have to turn right." We headed east. Rosalie squeezed my hand as we raced away from home. I didn't know why we would have to turn away, but then I smelled it. The pleasure. I gasped in complete glee. Letting go of Rosalie's hand I ran towards the smell. My entire body was emerged in the killing. The attacking. The smell was glorious. I could hear little bits in the background, but nothing but the smell took my attention. The smell was intoxicating. I ran towards it as fast as I could, when something hit me. I staggered back a step and then raised my arms. The smell wasn't as appetizing, but it was meat. The thing had tried to attack me, tried to kill me. I lunged at the tall creature. This thing was taking away from my kill. Grabbing hold of it with my arms, I squeezed it tightly and then clamped my mouth onto it's furry neck. This tasted good, nothing like the other smell would have done. I could feel the heart stopping and I let it go.

The other smell was still there. The heart was beating fast. Faster than it had been before. Fear was coursing through it's veins. The smell was even better. I got on my hands and knees and walked towards it. My mouth was set in a growl. It reminded me of a bear attacking it's prey before it got on it's hind legs. I couldn't hear a word. I couldn't even see. The blood was coming up inside of his veins. I grinned in hunger. He turned and ran. I got up on my hind legs and attacked. Holding him from behind as I clamped into his neck. This was pure heaven. I wouldn't want anything but this, from now on. I would never want something this glorious to be wasted. I suckled on the wonderful taste and then let him go. I looked around and Rosalie was standing beside me.

"Emmett. We're going to have to pick easier food from now on, until you're used to it." I nodded my head and she wiped the blood from my mouth. Her face was full of love. I wrapped a lock of hair behind her ear. Edward was grimacing.

"Carlisle is going to be disappointed in me. I can't believe that happened." I grinned over at him.

"It's alright brother. It was very good. I'll try my hardest not to do it again."

"Yeah. I am going to be near you while you hunt for the year. That's alright Rosalie, right?" She nodded her head.

"I wouldn't be able to tell where they were anyway. So of course you are going to be there." She hugged my arm to her as she said it. Her presence warmed me a bit even though I knew I was dead cold. Edward laughed at my joke. The laugh was half-whole, but it was out of humor to what I said.

"What?" Rosalie glared. She didn't really like Edward laughing at others thought when she couldn't hear it.

"I just said I was dead cold. That's all. It's not that funny, since I am." She smiled.

"You are my comedian."

"That I am, Rosie." Edward groaned as we stared into each others eyes. Then my thirst picked up. I wouldn't be able to control this thing. It was so freaking common. I couldn't even look at the most beautiful person in the world without this pain in my throat.


End file.
